Power
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: History is being told, the story of the three brothers Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose. The story of their deaths. Meanwhile, Jack realizes that Merek has never had a girlfriend, and tries his best to set him up. Humor/ tragedy. Confusing... Enjoy!
1. Chapter one: the beginning

**The three brothers. I figured I should finally clear this up. And Fatch's book seemed like the perfect way as well. Enjoy!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. This will be confusing. **

* * *

_The world began with them. The beginning of all paranormal beings. Angels, demons and creatures. It all began with them. _

_The first brother was an angel, skin an extremely pale hue. His eyes were red slits with blue surrounding them. He had beautiful golden wings. His hair was short and tidy, white with various glowing yellow streaks. His attire was a simple black tuxedo, as this was the more formal brother of the three. He had blue ears, his right ear having a small tear at the tip. He also had a very long blue tail. _

_The second brother was a creature, skin a soft green shade. A mix of any known creature even. His eyes were also red slits, but with silver surrounding them instead of blue. His hair was a very messy brown with various green streaks. His clothing consisted of a torn, ocean blue, long sleeved shirt, and a torn, light black pair of jeans. His green wings were a thin green, quite see through, and held various tears and holes. Like this brother, he too had a tail, however his was green and furry like a werewolves tail. And both his ears had tears at the tips. _

_And finally the third brother, a demon, whose skin was an ashen gray. His eyes were red slits with black matter around them. His hair was a messy dark gray with black streaks. His clothes were simple: a long, torn red shirt, whose sleeves almost completely his hands/fingers, and a long, torn, very black pair of sweat pants. His wings were huge, black and red dragon like wings. His tail was a long and thin red devil's tail, the tips actually being sharp enough to pierce anything. His ears were blood red, his left one having the tear to it. _

_Obviously, these three were very different. Yet they did have a few similar attributes. They all had vampire like fangs, they all had claws, and they all had the same amount of power. No one was stronger than the other. _

_The strange thing was... they hardly ever fought. They were so different, and yet, they rarely ever disagreed. _

_But that's not the story here. This is the story of their creation, and their death. _

_" You three understand correct? "_

_The three nodded, the demon trying not to shake in the angels presence. The angel in front of them, was the very thing that had created them. And every other living thing. His name was Flash. _

_This angel was a pale gray color, with dark gray hair with yellow streaks. He had light gray ears, a white shirt with black rims and a golden halo at his chest. His jeans were a dark blue, his wings were huge and golden, and he had an extremely long yellow tail with sixteen green orbs embedded on it. And his eyes were golden slits, with blue surrounding them. _

_This angel was extremely powerful. He could easily wipe someone off the map. However, he hated to have things come to that point, so he'd normally try to avoid it. _

_" You must not harm the humans. They may be afraid of you at first, they might even attack you. But you must not strike back. "_

_The angel brother, Jose, stepped forward slightly. He was the least afraid of Flash, since they were almost equal in power. _

_" Your wish is for them to except us and our descendants right? "_

_" Correct. "_

_Flash confirmed, stretching his wings out a bit. _

_" My wish is for peace. I want the humans to be accepting of us. Of you. Future angels, demons and creatures. But to do that, we must show them we wish them no harm. It will not be an easy task, but I feel you three can handle it. "_

_The creature brother, Jaime, started wagging his tail in determination. _

_" I know we can do it! Thank you so much sir! "_

_Flash smiled softly before simply vanishing into thin air. _

_Juan Carlos heaved a heavy sigh in relief, turning to his brothers. _

_" So. What now? "_

* * *

" Lights out Fatch. "

The vampire looked up at the headmasters, who appeared irritated. Maybe it wasn't the first time they said it?

Fatch closed up his book, placing it on the side of his bed.

" Ok. "

The twin headed creature nodded, turning off the light and leaving. As Fatch was about to curl up and sleep, he heard a soft voice call out to him. Turning, he found it was Casper, leaning over his bed, trying to get his attention.

" How's the book? "

" Um... very interesting really. Apparently there was an angel strong enough to create Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose. "

" Really? I thought... um... I don't know for sure, but... I didn't think an ANGEL would create demons and creatures. "

" Me either. But I guess he wanted us to live happy lives. And even get along with humans. "

" What's his name? "

" ... Flash, I think. Anyways, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Goodnight Casper. "

" Goodnight Fatch. "

* * *

**Cliffhanger. XP**

**I hope you like. Next chapter will be Jack and Merek. I only do this to have some comical relief, as the story of the brothers will get depressing. Anyway, goodnight all! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Jack and Merek

**Now, this will get random, and it's not nearly as important as other chapters. So don't expect TOO much detail. Enjoy. **

* * *

Jack could feel a harsh blush creeping up on his face as his wife Vivianna clung to him. It was late at night, probably midnight, and the two had decided to get a small helping of intestine shaped cookies. Even though they were demons, they DID enjoy some sugary treats every now and then.

The truth was... neither of them could sleep. So they figured they'd relax a bit before trying to sleep again. Besides... What could possibly happen? The headmasters would wake up and scold them? Big whoop, they were demons. They could easily scare the twin headed creature away. Ah. The art of being the most powerful of all demons.

Suddenly Vivianna yawned, pulling away from the male demon.

" I'm tired sweetie. "

She said, standing up and yawning again.

" I'm gonna head to bed. See you later? "

Jack smiled, standing up and hugging his wife. Now a days, he really couldn't get enough of her hugs. He'd lived years without them, and he missed them.

" Yeah. I'm not sure I can sleep quite yet. I'm gonna go for a walk, then try to sleep. "

Vivianna smiled, giving the other a gentle kiss on the cheek.

" Ok hun. Have fun. "

* * *

Jack slowly exhaled, watching his breath before shivering harshly.

" Maybe I should've brought a coat... "

Naturally it was cold. It was still December, after all. But it didn't help that snow was on the ground either. So not only were his arms and legs cold, but so were his feet._ ' At the very least I could've worn shoes... ' _He thought bitterly.

Normally only a fire demon could get cold in this type of weather. But since Jack was created by Juan Carlos, he had more human like traits. Such as, he could actually be affected by the weather.

" ... Wait, what am I doing? "

He pondered aloud; slowly his feet left the ground. He forgot that he had the ability to levitate. Even if he would still be cold, at least he wouldn't have to lose his toes to frostbite.

Suddenly he heard a sneeze, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Was there a human nearby? He certainly hoped not. He didn't feel like having his face stabbed with a demonic knife. Squinting his demonic eyes towards the lake, he found a lone figure sitting at the waters edge. But this one was no human. It's neon yellow wings proved this fact to be true. It was an angel.

_' Aw crap. ' _Jack mentally moaned. _' That's WORSE than a human... ' _Cautiously, against his better judgement, the demon crept forward a bit, trying to see if he by chance knew this angel. And upon a closer look, he found he did. It was none other than Merek himself.

" Merek! "

He called, getting the angel to turn. He raced up to him, quickly sitting beside him. Normally he'd never be acting like this. But he'd known Merek since he was first created. Naturally, he was an exception.

" I haven't seen you since Fatch got sick! How are you? "

Merek appeared to be trying to smile, before he simply quit.

" I am well, thank you. How are things with Vivianna? "

Jack smiled nervously; Merek's lack of emotions never got less creepy.

" Very well, actually. I missed her so much... I hope nothing happens to her again... "

Merek nodded, looking at the demon right as he shivered. A soft frown caressed the angels face.

" You're cold. "

Jack snickered, rubbing his upper arms to try and shake off the cold.

" No duh Sherlock. "

Suddenly the demon felt something unbelievably warm drape around his upper torso. Immediately his head whipped around to find that Merek had given him his trench coat. Jack blushed slightly from the kind gesture. Seriously... how could such a powerful angel like Merek even tolerate a demon like him?

" Th-thank you. "

The angel merely nodded towards the demon, looking back towards the lake.

* * *

" ... Hey Merek? "

Merek hummed softly, stretching his neon wings out a bit.

" It's been a few thousand years. What have you been up to? "

Despite the fact Jack didn't go crazy until five years ago, he and Merek had lost contact years ago because Merek had decided to work for Flash. With Jose gone, Merek only had one other angel to take him under their wing. Merek was one of those warrior angels; he lived to serve. He was lost without sone form of work. So he relished in the work Flash gave him. It wasn't hard for an angel with his kind of power either. Smite a few demons who were bent on destroying the world and what not was easy for the alpha angel. Why he hadn't gone after the shadow demon was beyond Jack's understanding. But he wasn't complaining. Really!

" Not to much. "

Merek finally replied, brining his knees up close to his chest.

" Did a few jobs for Flash, currently trying to get rid of another demon, easy stuff."

" Did you ever find a girl? "

If Merek had been drinking anything he surely would've choked. His cheeks turned bright red, instantly turning away from the demon.

" I take it that's a no then? "

Jack teased.

" ... No... "

The demon smiled, though silently he was amazed. This angel hadn't had a girlfriend in... he's probably never had a girlfriend. How did he make it for two thousand years?

Silently the demon accumulated a plan, smirking and standing up, handing the angel back his coat.

" I should get going Merek. See you later."

Merek looked up at him silently, nodding up at him.

" I will see you later. Take care. "

* * *

**Note! You should be afraid when Jack comes up with a plan for you! XD**

**R&R please! Goodnight!**


	3. Life

**And we're back to the brothers. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Despite the fact all three of the brothers were willing to give the humans a chance, they still didn't accept Juan Carlos. The demon brother was just too scary looking for the mortals. It made Jaime angry, as he wasn't much different than his younger brother. They accepted him, and yet they couldn't accept his brother. _

_Although, Juan Carlos himself didn't care much about what the mortals thought of him. He had his brothers, and that was all he needed. _

_But right now, the three were at their favorite spot: the lake. It's where they went whenever they wanted to be alone. Humans hardly ever came here. Thus making it the most peaceful place in Deedstown. Jose was in the tree, one leg dangling over the side, Juan Carlos was leaning against said tree, and Jaime was at the lake side. _

_However none of the entities could enjoy the peace. They were all lost in their own minds. _

_They were honestly sick of being the only one of their kind. They hated being by themselves. And they wanted someone to be a bit like them. _

_" ... You guys thinking what I'm thinking? "_

_Jaime asked softly, getting his brothers to look towards him. Jose seemed genuinely confused though. And he was the smartest between the three. _

_" Explain please? "_

_And just like that Jaime knew he wasn't thinking the same. _

_" I was thinking we could create our own friends. You know, more creatures, demons or angels. "_

_Juan Carlos seemed to like the idea, for his devilish tail began to wag upon mention of the idea. Jose, however, being the cautious one seemed to ponder the side affects. _

_" Well... are we even ALLOWED to create our own creatures? "_

_" Flash DID say that he wanted us and future creatures to get along with the humans. I don't see the problem with creating a few. "_

_" Yeah. "_

_Juan Carlos finally chimed in. _

_" Besides, when would Flash even have the time to do it? I say we do it! "_

_Jose smirked, crossing his arms. _

_" You're not worried of any consequences are you? "_

_" Probably not as worried as you are. "_

_The three shared a small laugh, before getting up and heading back home. _

* * *

" Fatch? "

The young vampire looked up at Slither, who appeared to be rather frustrated. It was obvious he'd tried to get his attention for a while now.

It was dinner time right now, and the two were the last two at the table. Or more specifically, the last two in the lunch room.

Fatch gently put his book down, giving the snake creature his full attention.

" Finally... I was asking if you knew were our teacher went today. "

Fatch blinked, eyes lowering in irritation.

" ... You're gonna have to be more specific, Slither. "

" Jack, dude. I'm talking about Jack. "

Fatch looked down; where WAS Jack? The headmasters had said, in quite obvious fear, that he'd taken the day off. But they didn't say why. They probably didn't even KNOW why.

The prince shook his head regretfully towards the other creature, who frowned in annoyance.

" Sorry man. Jack doesn't tell me squat."

" Eh. "

The snake man left the table, leaving Fatch to his book. To be honest, he was ready to read more right now. It was close to the part where Jack and his ancestor Zack were created. He'd always wanted to know what their reactions would be. _' Just a bit more, THEN I'll go to bed. '_

* * *

_No one knows how the three created the four, not even to this day. But it was well documented on what the four little creations thought the moment they were created. And we shall look into the demons reaction first. The shadow demon child: Jack Bennette. _

_Crimson eyes opened slowly, black feet kicking slightly as a small surge of feeling hit them. Tiny hands pressed against the ground below them, pushing himself up and onto his knees. The small hands balled into fists, rubbing his eyes free of a sleep that felt as if it were endless. _

_" Good morning my child. "_

_Juan Carlos greeted as friendly as possible. The boy lowered his hands slightly, looking at the older demon through his light purple hair. _

_" How do you feel? "_

_The boy looked down, staring at hiss crimson shorts. It wasn't that he felt any pain, it's just that he couldn't seem to find his voice. _

_Suddenly the boy felt a horrible burning sensation on his upper left arm, making it feel like it was on fire. The child gave off a scream, scooting away from the light. _

_Juan Carlos began to panic, immediately rushing over to the sobbing child's aid. _

_He child was crying red tears which burned holes in the ground like acid. His arm was red where the sunlight hit, steam flowing from the wound. _

_The older demon frowned, looking at the curtains where a small crack between them let the light in. ' Darn it... ' He mentally grumbled. ' I thought I checked that... ' The demon turned back to the child, bringing him close, being careful of his burn. _

_" Hey-hey it's ok! It's ok Jack! "_

_The child sniffled slightly, dark red irises rolling up to look at the older demon. _

_" J-J-Jack? "_

_Juan Carlos smiled softly, a cool hand running through the boys messy purple hair. _

_" Your name Jack. Jack Bannette. "_

_Jack smiled softly, curling up against the other. _

* * *

" ... huh. "

Fatch muttered.

" Jack was a cute kid. "

* * *

_The next child created was the angel child. _

_The child yawned sweetly, his feathery, neon yellow wings stretching up towards the sky. His tiny hands pushed himself to sit up, bringing his knees close to his midnight blue, long sleeved shirt. His red eyes with blue around them finally opened, looking forward to see an older angel in front of him. _

_" ... who... "_

_He tried; his voice felt so tired, he almost couldn't speak. _

_" ... Who are you? "_

_The other smiled widely at how direct this boy was. It was clear he'd grow up to be very brave. _

_" My names Jose. I created you, Merek Davis. "_

_" That's... my name yes? "_

_" Yes, Merek. "_

_"Merek" carefully stood up, his tiny wings flapping harshly to help him get to that point, only to fall almost instantaneously. Luckily for him, Jose caught him with his long tail before he hit the ground. _

_" Careful! "_

_The older reprimanded. _

_" You may be brave, but you must know your limitations. Give yourself a couple minutes to gain your feel. "_

_Merek looked down sadly, the black and blue hair now hiding his eyes. _

_" ... yes sir... "_

* * *

_Finally came the creature. Well... Creatures, actually. There was actually two creatures created that day. _

_The slightly older creature twitched slightly, feeling something soft and fluffy cross his nose. Tiredly, he tried to swat it away before opening his crimson eyes sleepily. His heavy red pupils rolled to his left, finding that it was a tail that crossed his face. A light brown werewolves tail. _

_Almost immediately the boy sat up, looking at the creature beside him. The wolf beside him had extremely messy brown hair, a dark blue shirt with torn white rims and black shorts. He was curled up, sleeping soundly, his long wolfy tail swishing from side to side. The other creature found it to be adorable, so he left him be. _

_Looking up, he saw a very peculiar creature in front of him, who appeared to be quite excited. _

_" Good morning Zack. "_

_He cheered, getting the younger to curl his lips a bit. Once he did, however, he felt something extremely sharp pierce his lower lip. The boy gave a cat like hiss, waking the wolf boy beside him and getting a great amount of attention from the older. _

_" Let me see! "_

_The older said, gently gripping the child's wrists, as his hands were near his mouth. The boy hesitated, but the wolf boys cute onyx puppy eyes persuaded him to lower his hands. _

_The eldest carefully opened the others mouth, pulling his lower lip beneath the sharp things that had hurt him. The boy felt them, realizing they were teeth. Or more specifically, fangs. _

_" What... am I? "_

_He asked softly, mind trying to understand. _

_" You're a vampire. "_

_The older said, as if it weren't obvious, turning to the other creature as well. _

_" And you're a werewolf. "_

_" You said my name was Zack, right? "_

_" Yes. Zack Ramirez. Your friend here is Mark Moralez. "_

_The wolf child, Mark, slowly got to his feet, looking the creature straight in the eyes. _

_" And what's your name? "_

_The mismatched creature beamed. _

_" Jaime. Welcome to life my children. "_

* * *

**End of chapter! Hope you liked!**

**Baby Jack and Merek are so cute! :3**


	4. Blind date

**We are back to Jack and Merek. I don't know why I decided to announce that... XD**

* * *

" J-Jack! M-my wing-! "

" Oh Flash darn it! S-sorry! "

The shadow demon had been running towards the town, pulling Merek around with him. Unfortunately, even though he thought he'd grabbed his arm, apparently, he'd grabbed the angels wing. Immediately Jack let go, watching as Merek smoothed out his feathers tenderly.

" Sorry man. "

Merek smiled softly, folding his wings back up.

" Where are we going anyway? "

The shadow demon grinned, grabbing the angels ARM this time, and began to drag him again.

Jack had a plan. This angel had been alone for years now. Well... forever now. And that was going to change. The angel was going to be happier with someone by his side. And Jack just knew it.

Naturally, however, he knew the angel would be against it greatly. He was so darn shy when it came to this sort of thing. Getting him to date of his own free will would be difficult. The angel would sooner have his wings ripped out than do this. So Jack arranged a blind date.

The two finally came to a restaurant, to which Merek raised an eyebrow.

" You... wanted to have dinner? "

Jack had to try his best not to laugh nervously at this, and smiled instead.

" Yup. "

Merek fluttered his wings a bit, signaling that he was just as uncomfortable as the demon.

" ... Jack, I appreciate the gesture, but I've got a lot of work to do... "

The angel was about take off, but luckily Jack knew the angel well and grabbed his right wing before he could do so.

" Oh no you don't! You're coming in! You owe me! "

Merek whined slightly, bending down, but his wing remained still. It took a moment for Jack to realize he was hurting the other. However, he immediately let go upon realization. Looking closely, he found the angel had multiple cuts on his wings. It had not been noticeable earlier due to his feathers.

" S-sorry... "

" ... how do I owe you Jack? "

" Remember back when Juan Carlos was about to kill you? You know, when he lost his mind? "

Merek crossed his arms, clearly irritated. Even if his face was void of all expression.

" I hate it when you use that on me... "

Jack grinned evilly.

" I know you do. Now come on! "

The angel grumbled slightly before following the demon inside. Little did they know they were being watched.

* * *

This wasn't a creature restaurant. But it WAS creature friendly.

The waiter took one look at Jack before grinning.

" Ah, mister Jack! So good to see you! "

Merek blinked in confusion, his crossed arms refusing to leave his chest. How did Jack possibly know this guy? It was clearly more than just him reserving a seat... how did Jack get all these... connections?

" Is this your friend, mister Merek? "

The angel gulped; he didn't hate humans, nor did they bother him. He was just a little socially awkward. He just didn't know how to communicate with them without scaring them. His neon wings twitched silently behind him, itching to get the hell out of the restaurant.

" Yeah. "

Jack finally responded.

" He's got a table for two tonight. "

_' Me? '_ Merek thought, getting even further nervous._ ' Doesn't he mean we? '_

" Ah yes, excellent. Follow me mister Merek. "

The waiter said cheerfully, coming out from behind the desk.

" She's waiting over here. "

Merek could feel his voice escaping him, his throat growing dry.

" ... s-she...? "

He turned to Jack for help. However, his fearful gaze was met with a look of amusement. And then it hit him: Jack had planned this all along.

He looked up as he reached the table, in front of him was a very beautiful young woman. Her hair was golden blond, reaching her lower back. She wore a long black dress, a small crystal necklace, and her eyes were blue. The only thing that showed her species were her angelic wings. They were considerably smaller than Merek's. The angel girl smiled, holding out her hand towards the perplexed male.

" Hello there. You must be Merek. My names Emily. It's nice to meet you. "

Merek's face turned bright red, and he forced himself to smile, slowly taking the girls hand.

" Erm, l-likewise. "

Silently, the angel was mentally cursing Jack for setting him up like this.

* * *

The table was silent, Emily was quietly eating her food. Merek, however, was to nervous to even eat. His face was bright red, and he was sweating harshly. It was obvious too. Rolling his crimson irises to the left, he found Jack sitting across the way, eating his own meal.

... Seriously, Jack wouldn't be able to live this thing down.

" So Merek. "

Emily began. Merek snapped up, trying to be polite. It was normally so easy for him to be polite, but he was SO. DANG. NERVOUS.

" What do you do? "

Merek scratched the back of his head, smiling softly.

" Um... I work with Flash- "

The girl looked like she was about to spit her water out upon hearing this, forcing herself to swallow.

" No way! You work with FLASH?! "

Merek's blush intensified, now looking down at his water, nodding softly.

" That's amazing! I thought Flash never took on a personal apprentice! "

Merek was about to say more, when the waiter came over with their order of soup. Honestly, the angel was deeply grateful for it. He personally okay with not having to explain why Flash let him work.

" Here are your orders, ma'am. "

The waiter placed the bowl in front of Emily. However, the bowl left on the tray fell, spilling all over the angel.

Merek squeaked as the liquid burned him. The waiter gasped, handing him some napkins.

" Oh my gosh I'm so sorry sir! "

The angel held up his hand, his right eye twitching.

" No... problem... "

From across the way, Merek could see Jack wince at the scene.

Emily looked over at the demon, glaring at the demon.

" Ugh, why are demons even ALLOWED in here? "

Now, it was natural for a angel and a demon to hate each other, but this one was pointed at Jack, his best friend. Merek tried not to scowl, hoping the girl wouldn't say anything else.

" Especially that one. I mean, he's a shadow demon. It's a miracle that he hasn't shrouded this place in the shadows. "

That was enough to send Merek over the edge; the angel slammed his hands down on the table, causing a loud clatter.

" Now look here! Yes some demons are bad, but some are good! And that one is good! I'm sorry, but I don't think things will work out. "

And with that, Merek rushed out of the restaurant, closely followed by Jack.

* * *

" Merek! What happened?! "

The two were walking now, but Merek's fists were clenched in anger. They'd been walking for half an hour, and Merek hadn't said a word.

" Merek! Please talk to me-! "

" Look! "

Merek yelled, turning to face Jack with his eyes purely blue now. It had been AGES since Jack had seen him mad.

" I appreciate your attempt to help, but I don't need it! I don't want to date anyone! Not after-! "

Merek suddenly cut himself off, actually appearing kind of hurt. But it was quickly replaced by his rage.

" I just don't want to date ok?! Especially someone you will end up treating you like s***! "

Jack jumped back upon hearing Merek swear. He'd never heard the angel swear before... the angel suddenly ran off, leaving the demon there alone and confused. Yet also touched. Merek would rather stand up for him than date a nice girl...?

* * *

The creature catcher blinked in confusion at what he just saw, trying to shake it off. As a creature catcher, his job was to catch the creatures. However, he KNEW a demon was out of his league. And he didn't want to catch an angel, as they were helpful. How could he do his job like this? No matter what he did, something was wrong!

" ... Eeeh... I'll just go home... "

* * *

** Hurray, I made it! Happy New Years!**

******Also, I think it's obvious who the creature catcher is. Shout outs if you comment it though ;)**


	5. Unthinkable

**I won't lie here, I have NO idea where this chapter is going. So please, bear with me. **

**Also, things will get a bit sad from here. **

**And the shout out goes to-! *drumroll* DemonWulf1007! The first person to get it right! Well... the only person, but still yay! I hope you all check out his story: "Scare school: a new note". It's really a wonderful story. :)**

* * *

_But of course, nothing good lasts forever. And, unfortunately, that is definitely the case for the brothers. Years had past, and the children were in their teen years now. Age 15 for all of them. But this new found trouble was not for them, no, not even close. This crisis... if for Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose. _

_Jose whined ever so slightly as Zack, Mark and Jack yelled at each other. The three had been arguing for half an hour now, and showed no signs of stopping soon. _

_Over the years the children had gained very... distinct personalities. Zack had grown up to be very street wise and strong. There was nothing he couldn't lift. _

_Then there was Mark. He had grown up handsome, his tail still as long as ever. He had actually become quite cunning, and often used his puppy face to get what he wanted. But he was also very kind, and often tried to stop fights. Unless, of course, he was the one fighting. In which case he fought to win. _

_Jack had actually become quite sassy and sarcastic, very hard to communicate with. He had become very strong, and was very capable of taking a hit. Sunlight still burned like hell, but he could handle it much better than he used to. He was also fairly well plugged in in the social world. He had connections for just about everything. It ranged from lowering mortgage loans to just finding a fancy cheap restaurant. He knew many ways to an easy life. _

_Finally there was Merek. The only one not fighting right now. The angel was very wise and quick on his feet. He was kind and never shied away from a challenge. His wings had also grown a great deal since he was a child, now much larger than a normal angels. The peculiar thing, however, was that a while ago, it was discovered that the angel actually knew future and past events, and every possible outcome if it were changed. In other words, he was a time angel. He knew everything. _

_There was just one fault to the angel: he had a REALLY bad temper. Once he reached his breaking point, he just let loose. _

_And that was the case here. The angel stomped his foot so hard there was a mini earthquake. Immediately the three stopped yelling, looking at the angel in fear. _

_" That's enough! "_

_Merek yelled, eyes glowing blue. _

_" Why are you fighting today of all days?! Chill out, and help set things up! "_

_What was today you may ask? Why, it was the three brothers birthday. _

_Over the years, the children had stopped seeing them as parents and started seeing them more as partners. Equals. Friends. _

_Jaime wasn't here, as he was out searching for Juan Carlos. So, as the oldest and the only one here, Jose was making sure the teens didn't strangle each other. Even though they got along well, they still did disagree a lot. It was one of the few problems of being different species. _

_The three separated, leaving Jose alone with Merek. The older angel looked at the boy with the trench coat, nudging his arm gently. _

_" Way to take charge there Merek. "_

_The angel blushed, his wings fluttering a bit, signaling he was back to his natural, sweet self. _

_" Th-thank you sir... "_

_" Now, there's just one thing left. "_

_Merek looked up at the older, a look of question on his pale features. _

_" What's that? "_

_" Getting Juan Carlos and Jaime over here. "_

_" Oh. I wonder what's keeping them. "_

_To to tell the truth, Jose was getting a bit worried at this point. Juan Carlos was hardly ever late to the point of having Jaime go off and search for him. He certainly hoped the demon wasn't in any form of trouble. Carlos did like to cause trouble, but luckily it wasn't to the point of stealing or killing. He usually just scared them off or teased them. He never DARED to kill them. Which was a relief; it meant the humans wouldn't come after them. _

_Suddenly the door slammed open, revieling a tearful and breathless Jaime. His face was an awful shade of pale, tears streaming down his face, and it seemed as if he'd been running for miles. Or flying, as his wings twitched in exhaustion. Immediately Jose was at his brothers side, trying to calm him down if even slightly._

_" Jaime! What's the matter?! "_

_The mix matched creature took one look at him before bursting into sobs, clinging tightly to the angel. If Jose hadn't been worried before, he definitely was now. _

_" Jaime! Talk to me, what's wrong?! " _

_" I-it was horrible! "_

_He cried._

_" Juan Carlos! H-h-he's... h-he's... "_

_" Jaime, what's wrong with Carlos?! Is he hurt?! Is he sick?! Is he- "_

_" He's dead! "_

_Immediately the angel's blood ran cold, unable to believe what he'd just heard._

_" ... Wh-what...? "_

_Jaime pulled away, face still full of tears._

_" I saw police cars near by, a-and I went to investigate. I-I saw them pull C-Carlos into the ambulance... he-he was dead... h-his body covered in knife wounds... "_

_Jose felt sick to his stomach, unable to comprehend the news he was just given. Tears had unknowingly begun to slip down his face, the world around him shattering. And from the sound of it, so had Jack's. The shadow demon had probably had the most profound relationship with Juan Carlo. Compared to the other three, as he was always pulling pranks with the demon, and frightening the humans. Having this death would not be easy on the demon._

_The angel found he no longer had the strength to stand, slipping to the ground, taking Jaime with him. Why did this have to happen to Juan Carlos? Why did it have to be his baby brother? What did this world have against him? The small group of six stayed there, mourning the loss of the demon brother._

* * *

Fatch silently closed up the book, tears dripping onto the book, feeling his heart twisting painfully. It almost made him feel sick it was so bad. Why was his heart hurting so much right now. Sure he felt a little sorry for what happened all those years ago, but this wasn't just sadness. This was... anger. Why was he mad?

Wait... he was reading a book about the three brothers... and he had their blood in him, which they could use to communicate through him. We're these their emotions? If so... then who was angry?

* * *

**I feel as though I timed myself better through out this chapter. Hurray! XD**


	6. Confession

**Next chapter. Will be short. I have NO idea where this chapters going either. Hehe...^_^' Enjoy though!**

* * *

Jack sighed, silently stabbing the food with his fork. He couldn't help having his mind wander back to the other night. Something was bothering him about how Merek had acted last night. Sure he hadn't seen Merek in years, but why had he been acting like he was in so much pain last night? It's not like he'd ever gone on a date before all that...

The demon puffed out a sigh, rising from the table. It was breakfast time, and the cafeteria was crowded.

Jack was seriously considering taking the day off again. He couldn't focus at all... and he knew he could easily get the headmasters to agree... and besides, he could really go for a hot cup of coffee. _' Seriously. ' _He thought sarcastically. _' Coffee is my drug I swear. '_ He laughed a little at his mind before standing up and heading over to the headmasters, who we're getting their food from the cafeteria thing. He grinned, letting his eyes set themselves into a fire red blaze before popping in front of the two. The twin headed creature immediately looked concerned and backed up slightly, only causing the demon further enjoyment. The demon sat himself on the railing, flashing his fangs Proudly.

" Hello Alder and Dash. "

He began, letting his voice go demonic.

" I am afraid that I am incapable of any form of focus today. And, quite frankly, it makes me... crazy. "

He he slammed his feet to the ground, stalking closer to the now back creature.

" So! For your safety, and the safety of the students, I will be taking the rest of the day off! Any objections?! "

The creature looked at each other briefly before looking back, shaking their heads. Jack smiled, letting his eyes return to their natural black and red self. As if he'd never been evil in the first place.

" Ok, thanks! "

And with that, the demon turned and headed for the row boat, ready to go get his freakin coffee.

* * *

Jack slowly took a sip of his white chocolate mocha, one of his favorite types of coffee. He was also in his favorite Coffee shop, which was thankfully very creature friendly. Now a days it was so hard to find creature friendly places. Ever since Dawn and Lucas (Fatch's parents if you remember correctly) had gotten married and started the war, less and less people accepted creatures or demons. Which was a little unfair, since it was because of creatures that the world hadn't been destroyed back in the day. But whatever. Jack would never personally be able to understand humans completely.

The demon scooted his chair out, raising from the table. He was done, and honestly beginning to bum himself out. It was so strange... he was just out of it today. Now he was glad he took the day off. Today was supposed to be scare moves day instead of running, and it was obvious he couldn't teach when he couldn't even keep himself focused. Slowly, the shadow walked out of the cafe, ready head back to school. He had nothing better to do.

Honestly, Jack was really glad it was raining today. He didn't need an umbrella, and he wouldn't get sunburned. Rainy days were defiantly his favorite. The demon began to cross over a messy pile of leaves, hoping he'd get home soon. The rain was nice and all, but he didn't want to get completely soaked, and have Vivianna feel like it was her duty to dry it. Seriously, he loved that woman, but she worked to hard sometimes.

Suddenly the demon jerked, an unknown force preventing him from moving. He couldn't move what so ever. _' The hell-?! '_ He mentally cursed, trying to move again, but once again to no avail._ ' Why can't I move?! '_ Looking down, he found something that caught his eye. Beneath the leaves, was a red shade of paint. Dread began to fill his demonic heart, as he had a feeling he knew what it was. _' Oh Flash... please don't tell me... '_ Moving the leaves, his gut feeling had been right. Beneath him was a devils trap. No demon could get out of one. Panic began to fill his cold heart, and he began screaming.

" Someone let me out of here, d*** it! "

He cursed. He was furious... and at the same time terrified.

" I swear! If I get out of here I'll rip you're f***ing head off! "

" Come on man, there could be children here. "

Jack jumped slightly, having not expected to hear anything. Turning, he saw this human wearing thick round glasses. To be honest... he didn't look very professional.

" ... Who the hell are you? "

The human looked a little scared; it was obvious he hadn't caught a demon before.

" Graham Bradley. Creature catcher. "

Wonderful. Another wannabe creature catcher. Creature catchers were not nearly as serious about hunting monsters as the actual hunters. So, naturally, the demon was MUCH less afraid to know this was just a measly creature catcher. Although, even though it was much less frightening, it was still slightly scary. While he was in a devils trap, he had absolutely no power. He was completely vulnerable. Jack glared, setting his eyes red. It managed to send a chill down the humans spine.

" You should let me go. I'm deathless, and any pain you cause me will attract other demons. I am kind of their leader now. "

The human, Graham, actually seemed to ponder this. Which was a good thing, as Jack really wasn't lying. He could easily call other demons, and they could easily rip his face off in an instant. Jack would sincerely hope it wouldn't come to that, as he didn't want this human to be killed. Besides... his feel, his essence, said that he had a kid, about 11 years in age. Jack would hate to take the boys father away from him.

" I would, but it's not every day I catch a demon. Especially their leader. "

Jack had to give him a little credit for his fearlessness in a moment like this.

" Look. I personally won't harm you, and leave your son without a father. "

Mr. Bradley's eyes widened, wondering as to how the demon knew this.

" But I can't guarantee that other demons won't. And I don't want it to come to that. So for your sake, please let me go. "

" And for the sake of your family as well. "

The two both jumped, and turned around to see none other than Merek himself. The angel took a deep breath through his nose,and spread his wings, the ground shaking and caused a crack to go straight through the devils trap.

Jacks mouth hung open, before he slowly walked through the circle, rushing behind Merek afterwards. The angel turned to Mr. Bradley, eyes narrowing into a sad glare.

" Mr. Bradley, we wouldn't dare hurt you. But we cannot guarantee that other demons won't. They need Jack, and if he gets crippled at all, they WILL find you. And I'm sure Rebecca and Jimmy wouldn't want anything to happen to you. "

" H-how do you know about my family? "

Merek smiled softly, trying to be calm.

" I am a time angel. I know everyone, everything. I also know that it is hard to lose someone you care about. You wouldn't want that to happen to your family."

_' Hard to lose someone...? '_ Jack thought in curiosity. _' Merek has lost someone?'_

Merek placed a hand on the humans now trembling shoulder, trying to keep him calm.

" You should go home now. You'll get sick if you stay out much longer. "

Graham took off running, not daring to look back.

* * *

Jack turned to Merek, a look of obvious question on his face.

" Merek... you've lost someone? "

The angels wings sprung up, unable to believe that Jack finally figured it out.

" Someone special to you... it was a girl, wasn't it? "

Merek looked down, a look pain flashing across his face.

" ... It was while the brothers were fighting... I had been seeing this girl, and Juan Carlos knew it. He also knew that angels could easily take him down if provoked enough. So he took her and-... "

The angel cut himself off, and Jack knew what happened next. The demon could feel his heart fill with pity for the angel, and he gently wrapped his arm around him.

" I-I'm so sorry Merek... "

" ... I can't let that happen again... "

Merek said weakly, tears filling his eyes.

" Nor do I want it to happen again... she was wonderful, beautiful, sassy... no one could ever, EVER replace her... "

The crystal blue angel tears finally began to fall, and it was actually the first time Jack had ever seen the angel cry.

" I don't want to move on... I don't want to love anymore... "

Jack backed away a bit, unable to believe what he'd just heard. He understood the feeling, he'd felt like that when Vivianna died. But never loving again was crazy. And after all... it was years ago that this happened. However, he didn't say anything, as he didn't want to hurt the angel anymore. So instead, he merely placed a gentle hand on the others shoulder, smiling warmly at the angel.

" Hey. Why don't we go get some tea? It might cheer you up a bit. "

Merek looked at the demon as if he were crazy, tears still clinging to his eyes.

" But you hate tea. "

Jack grinned widely.

" And? "

The angel smiled widely, drying up his tears with the sleeve of his trench coat.

" You're the best Jack. "

" Yeah, and don't you forget it buddy. "

The two shared a laugh before heading back to the cafe Jack had just been in.

* * *

**A bit of a lame ending here, but meh. Also, I unintentionally lied about it being short, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	7. Fear

**Hurray! I got my moms old iPad, and now I can type much quicker! I'm excited to be typing now! **

* * *

_The family had grieved the loss of their brother for about two weeks. Jose was taking it the hardest. Since he was the oldest, he felt it was his fault for not trying to protect his brother better. After all... HE had been the one who'd pushed him to be nice to the humans._

_Naturally the family was a little bitter towards the humans. They did kill their youngest brother. However, they would continue to try to be nice to them, as it was e only way they could truly repay Flash for creating them._

_The younger ones (Merek, Jack, Zack and Mark) weren't nearly as affected as Jose and Jaime, but they were still upset. Especially Jack, who still saw Juan Carlos as a father figure. _

_Everyone would go down to the demons grave each day and leave a black rose at his grave, as black was his favorite color. The teens tried to give the two brothers as much support as they could, but that would only go so far. Since Jaime actually saw Carlos' body before he was buried, he would still see it in his dreams. Sometimes he'd wake up screaming. Jose would try to comfort him, but he didn't seem to be getting any better._

_Needless to say... things were not going well for them. And things were about to get even worse._

* * *

_A sharp in take of breath could be heard, wings cracking harshly, as if they hadn't been used in years; his whole body was stiff. Sore. Uncomfortable. _

_Also... something was wrong with his body. He was translucent. Why could he see through himself? Was he a ghost? They HAD been popping up more often as of late... _

_No, he couldn't be. He knew the feel of a ghost thanks to hanging around Jaime, and this was too dark to be a ghosts aura. Actually... it felt like his normal aura. Dark and cold... a demons aura. Upon thinking this, an old warning came back to him that flash gave him the day he was created._ ' Whatever you all do, do not die. Once you die you will reach your most powerful state. Your spiritual forms are much to powerful, and, unfortunately, you will have a strong chance of losing your mind. For your sake, please, be careful. ' ' So dying will give me more power... ' _He thought bitterly._ ' I could use this... '

* * *

_Zack placed the bowls of soup I'm front of the two brothers, frowning as the two seemed to be ready to cry again. Carlos used to make the food around here, as he enjoyed cooking. The vampire sat beside his werewolf friend, not daring to say a word. He was seriously wishing he could do something to make the two feel better. But nothing seemed to be working. It truly pained him to see the two like this. _

_Suddenly the doorbell rang, jumping the creatures a bit. Before Zack could get up, Jaime beat him to the draw, actually surprising the others. Jaime hadn't been willing to do anything as of late._

_" I'll get it... "_

_As the boy left to get the door, the other gentlemen looked back down at their soup, silence eating away at their brains. They couldn't find anything to say..._

_Suddenly Jaime hissed, and before they could even turn around, the creature was blown into the wall. The group immediately stood up and turned to see something unbelievable._

_Standing at the door way, was none other than Juan Carlos himself. The demon was absolutely covered in dirt, and the knife wounds were still visible. They were not bleeding anymore, but now they seemed infected. He almost looked like a zombie._

_No one could speak. No one could believe this, nor understand how it was even possible._

_" Hello brothers. "_

_Carlos hissed, his wings flapping, letting out a horrible cracking sound. Jose wanted to approach him so badly, to hug him and tell him how much they all missed him. But even he could see there was something horribly wrong with the boy. He never sounded this evil before..._

_" So nice to see you again. I even got to see you in my own body. Looks horrible, doesn't it? "_

_He continued, gesturing to his dirt covered stab wounds. Jose gagged slightly, turning away._

_" And to think... this all happened because of you two. "_

_Immediately the brothers gasped, turning to look Carlos in the eyes. They were cold, and full of hatred. _

_" C-Carlos... "_

_Jaime whispered, unable to find his voice. It was the most anybody had heard him say in days._

_" ... Why would you think...? "_

_" I wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you. I had been attacked for hours, tortured before I was stabbed- and where the hell were you?! "_

_Carlos roared, wings springing loose, advancing towards the terrified brothers._

_" You could have saved me! Now look at me! I'm dead, d*** it! "_

_" Carlos, how could we have known? "_

_Jose defended, pushing Jaime behind his back._

_" I swear, we would've saved you if we'd known you were in danger! I swear! We've been grieving your death for days on end now! "_

_" Shut the hell up! "_

_Carlos yelled, his voice turning deeply demonic._

_" You don't care about me at all! I'm freakin dead aren't I?! "_

_The demon seemed to calm down a bit, a sick grin crossing his face._

_" But that's alright. After all... you'll join me soon. "_

* * *

_No one knows much after that. But they do know that the two brothers died, and became not much better than Juan Carlos. Jose had gained a great deal of power, and began to use force to try to right the world. Jaime didn't lose his mind to horribly, but he began to create many new types of creatures. It ranged from ghouls to sirens to even mummies and zombies. _

_Merek had tried to fight for a few years, but he fell off the grid for an unknown reason. Jack couldn't bring himself fight against the people who'd given him a home. And as for Zack and Mark... they tried to over look the fighting, but after 100 years or so of it, and over half the world being destroyed, they couldn't take anymore. They had to stop the fighting. They had to fight back._

* * *

The book suddenly cut off, signaling the end of the book. Fatch raised an eye at this, wondering why it would just end like that. How did it work out? How did Zack and Mark stop them?

The vampire stood up, ready to go downstairs and get a drink, only to freeze completely as a sharp pain hit his heart and brain. The prince groaned violently, slipping to his knees. What was wrong...? His world began thin out, soon falling on his face.

* * *

" ... Ugh... "

Fatch groaned, placing a hand on his head.

" The hell... my freaking head hurts... "

The prince forced himself to stand up, taking a look around. It almost looked just like Nerezza, but it just didn't feel nearly as creepy. Where was he?

" In your subconscious. "

Fatch jumped and turned around to see... Jaime? The princes mouth dropped, unable to believe he was seeing the creature. Jaime's wings buzzed nervously, walking closer to the boy.

" It's an honor to finally meet you kiddo. How's your head? "

" Um... fine? "

Jaime smiled brightly.

" Good. Anyway, you're curious as to what happened next right? "

Fatch was too surprised to speak anymore, nodding as his mouth hung low.

" I can show you. Just relax... and you will see. "

A bright light filled the room, and Fatch was blinded by its light.

* * *

**I barely made it again... whoops. But I did it! Hope you liked it! :)**


	8. The only way

**I think this'll be the final chapter. It's with Fatch and Jaime. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Zack hissed violently as he was blown clear into a building, destroying the brick wall. He groaned, realizing he lying in rubble. The vampire tried to stand back up, only to find he couldn't move. _' This isn't good... ' _He mentally moaned. _' Juan Carlos will be here any minute... ' _The demon had been the one to blow him into the wall in the first place, and he personally didn't want him to come over and finish the job._

_He and Mark had been fighting for at least 3 hours now, and he'd lost sight of Mark a while ago, as Jose had tossed him somewhere. He just hoped he was ok. _

_Suddenly, a could be heard, scaring Zack to the point of closing his eyes. He didn't want to see his own death. _

_" You really are helpless, little vampy. "_

_That... that didn't sound like Carlos... that... actually sounded like- immediately the creature opened his eyes, seeing the opposite of what he expected. It was Jose. The angels eyes were golden, the sign recently known as he went crazy. _' Oh crap... ' _He mentally whimpered. To him, Jose was almost as dangerous as Carlos because he'd been itching to get rid of anything potentially dangerous. Aka: a vampire. _

_" You tried to encourage the fighting, didn't you? Now... here's your punishment. "_

_Zack tried to move, but his whole body still felt paralyzed. He couldn't move. Even the pain was getting to him, and his vision began to haze up. Jose grinned, his fangs looking as if they were going to sink into his neck. The vampire closed his eyes once again, bracing himself. Suddenly there was a blood curdling shriek, and the creature had to look. _

_Jose had a sword sticking through his middle. But this one looked a little... off. It was covered in the three brothers peculiar black markings, that could only be seen with either their shirt off, or when they glowed from power. _

_Jose's eyes returned to normal, looking truly terrified. His entire body flickered in a red glow a couple times, before his eyes lowered and he fell to the cold stone floor. _

_Zack's mouth hung open in utter shock and surprise; did Jose just... DIE?!_

_" Phew! "_

_A voice panted, sounding as if it'd run for miles. _

_" I couldn't have been any closer... Zack, drink this."_

_Before Zack even had the chance to question it, a vial was shoved into his mouth, a familiar taste racing throughout his mouth and throat. It was very, VERY fresh blood. There was only one thing off. It tasted a thousand times better than anything else he'd ever had. Once it was completely gone, the vial was removed, and Zack's vision began to clear up a great deal. He could even move again. Looking up, he was shocked to find Mark standing before him. The werewolf looked a bit different now... his ears and tail had blood on their tips, and his bangs had red there as well. _

_Before Zack could question this change, the werewolf placed his claws in some excess blood and began to smear it into the vampires hair._

_" H-hey! "_

_He shrieked, trying to push the other away._

_" What are you doing Mark?! "_

_" I'm doing Jaime a solid... "_

_Jaime? What was he doing for Jaime? Mark suddenly pulled away, apparently having finished. _

_" Jaime's dead Zack... "_

_" WHAT?! "_

_The vampire cried, springing to his feet._

_" What do you mean he's dead?! "_

_" I killed him... "_

_Zack let his mouth hang there, now unable to say anymore. Why would Mark of all people kill Jaime...? Jaime had looked after them for years... treated them greatly... taken Zack on his very first animal blood hunt, and Mark's first animal meat hunt! Why would Mark...?_

_" I-it- h-he said it was the only way... "_

_" Wh-what do you... "_

_" Jaime said it was the only way to save this world. He said you and I could... could save everyone, but... only if we... "_

_Mark groaned slightly as he stopped, clutching at his stomach. And that's when Zack understood; the werewolf had eaten him... and given him the blood. _

_Zack felt a little sick at the thought. He'd just drank his fathers blood._

_" Mark, why...? "_

_" Jaime said that if we got him, and Jose here, then we could stop Juan Carlos, and fix things. "_

_" ... I get it... really. "_

_The two stood silently for a moment before looking down at the fallen angel, whose wings had burned into the ground without them noticing. Zack bent down, mouth drying out in fear at what he was about to do. The creature opened his mouth slightly, leaning into the angels neck._

* * *

" I'm afraid... I lost my ability to see through their eyes as they went to fight my brother."

Jaime said as the image vanished. He turned to the prince, who looked absolutely torn at the moment. The older creature, the spiritual form of him anyway, wiped the tears from his eyes. It still hurt to remember this, but... the prince had every right to learn about his heritage.

" ... you gave your life for those... humans... "

Fatch finally responded, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to. Jaime's wings buzzed, almost infuriated, but he did know the vampire probably didn't mean it in a bad way.

" And for the people of the future. Those humans weren't ready for me or my brothers, and they did something horrible to Carlos because of fear. But they really aren't much different than creatures. They have feelings, and they can be good or bad, just like creatures. "

" After all they did to your family, you're defending them? "

Fatch inquired.

" After Carlos was... killed... they passed a law. Creatures had the same rights as humans. They wouldn't be killed or persicuted. It was their thanks for Zack and Mark saving them... and for everything they had to sacrifice. "

Fatch remained silent... not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe this happened to those poor brothers. It just wasn't fair. How could that happen...

" I'm pretty much done Fatch. The only thing left is... we are all part of you now. You can call upon our power, mainly Carlos' power though. "

" ... Why him? "

" Because you awoke him first. "

Jaimes body suddenly flickered, signaling his power was nearly depleted.

" But I will try to be there when you need me. Goodbye Fatch. "

" W-wait! "

* * *

Fatch suddenly jolted awake, a harsh light preventing him from seeing for a second. Once he COULD see, however, he found he had somehow gotten into his bed.

" You're awake! "

Turning to his left, he saw Thatch sitting at the side of his bed. The younger looked very worried about him, and he carefully backed up a bit so that Fatch could sit up.

" You're ok... right? "

Fatch smiled softly, patting Thatch on the head, ruffling his hair. Thatch growled; Fatch only didn't because he knew it irritated the boy.

" Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry your cute little head. "

Thatch growled again, swatting his hand away.

" I'm not cute! "

" Yeah, keep telling yourself that kid. "

Fatch retorted, raising from his bed and heading out the door. Thatch huffed, slowly following after him.

" Yeah, he's fine. "

* * *

**The end. If anyone is confused, let me know. Goodnight everyone! :D**


End file.
